Surviving
by luna-eclipse-58
Summary: theres a new wolf in town and here is her story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Kelley Armstrong owns everything bar from my own Characters**_

_**I love reading Kelley Armstrong books especially the werewolf ones so I thought I'd have a go and write my own little fan fiction situated in the otherworld series. I'm using all her books as a guide to help me write this. It's taken after personal demon. Review so I know to continue.**_

**Beginning**

Alone, afraid and done for…

Those were the last words my brain wanted to cry out before hell took over.

The silent cries that never reached my mouth, nails digging into the pavement, hoping to find something to latch onto, red liquid covering my vision, the stench of raw meat coming from it's breath, as it stood on top of me snarling. My life was flashing before my eyes.

I wasn't ready to die.

Jolting up out of the dream, breathing heavily, heart beating so fast I had to gulp down the air, sweat dripping from my forehead, I took in my surroundings. Cream walls, built in wardrobe to the right of me, Window and bed side table to the left and a double bed, I was back in my Bedroom, in my Apartment in New York.

I turned to look at the clock, 1:56 am it said. Another nightmare, you would think I was getting used to it by now. After 5 years of continuous illusions from cloud-cuckoo-land a.k.a. my brain, you would have thought I wouldn't be like this. But, no, every night I wake up drenched in sweat. Before the nightmares began my life was some what 'normal'. Growing up in Northern Ireland in a family of four, going aboard and studying at the University of Edinburgh to become an Architect, travelling across to work in a large Architect company in America. These were the dream's I carried since I was little. I wasn't going to let 2 years of my live ruin what I have now.

I slipped out of bed, stripping down to nothing, and headed for the shower. For the first few minutes I just stood there letting the water wash over me. The hot water helped me work out the kinks in my neck. Dabbing my wet body with a towel, I looked for clean clothes to replace the pyjamas I tore off. My stomach began to churn, sometimes I get so hungry. Having a high metabolism does that to you.

I headed on down the long hallway toward the kitchen. Rummaging through the fridge to find cuts of ham, cheese and any other nibbles I could find. I have to keep eating, to keep full.

I wouldn't want any accidents.

Sitting on the couch in my living room, I glance outside. It was a full moon out tonight. What bluff werewolves changing under a full moon, I was living proof of it. The moon light just helped me see well. I had to change at least once a week. I loved night time, the time when everything grew quiet. Though my super hearing didn't stop me from hearing muffles of people talking next door, or a cat running across the road, or a car driving down the next street. I open my window and caught the rotting stench from the street below. Another speciality in my genetic make-up. Turning my noise up, I shut the window quickly, before the smell took over the whole house.

Walking back into my bedroom, I decided to finish of my design for the proposal the Cortez Co-operation wanted for their new expansion here in New York. I was part of a team to come up with a suitable design for their firm. I could have drawn this up on Auto-cad but I wanted some originality put into the design so I used the drawing board. It could always be put on computer later.

There was going to be a meeting with one of the sons of the firm, Lucas Cortez or something like that, to discuss the design, materials and price. I read that he was helping out with the business, possibly taking over, since two of the eldest sons had passed away.

An hour later I turned to look at the calendar; my last run was a week ago. If I waited a few more days, my body would take over. I grab my keys to my 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible and headed down the four sets of stairs to the front door.

Racing out of 135th street I headed south, speeding along the soon to be packed roads of New York and set out to one of the many patches of small forest areas surrounded by large buildings I could find within the city. Pulling into a curb I took in my bearings. I was in the southern part of the city on Staten Island. There was a sign that said Richmond County Country Club. It was beyond that, what interested me…a forest!

I drove around finding a place hopefully in the forest where I could park the car out of people's sight. Pulling in, I got out of the car taking the keys with me. I headed deeper into the forest until I was no longer seen. Using my senses to detect for any intruders for what I was about to do. I strode into the bushes and began to strip down to nothing. I folded my clothes and hid them. Now I began my change.

I moved my body into position, head down, on all fours, arms and legs straight, feet and hands flexed, and back arched. I had this down to a T, changing as much as possible. If I couldn't get rid of this then I had to control it. After 5 years of this I knew what to expect. Skin stretching, muscles knotting and convulsing, sweat breaking out. After a few minutes my muscles begin to untwist and relax. Final I've changed.

The whole world takes on a new meaning when you're like this. Senses sharpen. I can smell and hear things miles away. My sight arranges things in a palate of reds, greens and blues. I stretch out feeling the new muscles moving throughout my body, claws scraping the ground, sharp teeth glistening under the moonlight. I let out a howl and began to run.

I'm a black furred wolf, werewolf, shape-shifter, Lycanthropes whatever you wanted to call it. The only part of my body that remotely remains human, where my eyes, blue as the sky. When I got away I did a lot of research into what I'd become. There have been many stories throughout different cultures and countries. All have different meanings to what a werewolf is. No-one really knows how werewolves began. I reckon werewolves were another civilisation that is near to extinction, hence why I've only ever met one. I've read many myths and stories about werewolves none of which seems to fit. And, I'm defiantly not your average wolf-man (or woman in this case) the movies portray, what a load of crap them movies are. A man in a gorilla suit, what nonsense. I'm a full blooded real life werewolf. Human to wolf. That's the way it is.

I was running in and out through the trees, heart beating faster as I gain speed. I could here the small mammals running to their burrows. Luckily for them I wasn't hungry. I could smell the lingering scents of other animals that roamed here, the faint smell of fumes and smoke from cars and houses, the smell of due in the early morning. One smell I couldn't describe caught me. I slowed down and took in my surroundings. I was close to a lake. The smell was odd but familiar. It was animal but it wasn't at the same time. I tried listening for it but just got the sounds of the forest.

A snap of a twig… I whipped round towards the noise, hunching down, hackles rising, ready for attack. Growls beginning to vibrate from my throat to my mouth, Teeth bearing. Nothing was there. I waited for a minute just to make sure. I finally relaxed and began to walk away; the scent must have been old.

As I turned, it was too late for me to prepare for my attacker. It hit me straight on the shoulder, making me spin, catching a glimpse of dark fur and falling to the ground with my attacker on top of me.

I now was looking into huge brown eyes.

I spun round onto my stomach, kicking the other wolf off me… I knew what he was. That scent I should have known. Another werewolf was lurking in these parts. I didn't want to stay any longer…the wolf was larger than me plus it was male. I had to get away from it.

I turned and growled at him. I had to show him I was strong and unafraid. I was slightly taken back by the look the werewolf gave me. Tilting his head to the side, he looked shocked and slightly humoured. What the hell?

I started to step back slowly, until I was at least 3 metres away from him. He just stood there staring at me with them human like eyes. I turned and bolted not looking back to see if he was following me. I could hear a howl in the distance. I ran to the bush where my clothes where and changed.

It was painful having to change so quickly, forcing my bones and muscles to click back into place. I had to rest a few minutes to get my strength back. This was not happening. My nightmare was returning. I can't let him get me. I yanked my clothes on while walking back to the car. I kept my eyes open looking for any sign of the wolf. I had to be careful in case he followed me.

Zooming along the roads back towards my Home, my mind was racing, going over what had just happened. Another wolf was in New York, unusual for him not to follow me. I was told I smelt like a bitch in heat. Not a pleasant thought. I was going to have to be on High Alert.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry its been a long time since i put something up... im back and uni and have huge amounts of work to do......3 weeks til im home again so excited anyways enjoy!**

**Alert**

I entered the meeting. I was late. After that run last night with the other wolf I was exhausted.

"Your late Elizabeth" the director called from the top of the table.

I hated that name, everyone called me Liz.

"Sorry Luke. Traffic was bad"

"Luckily for you, Mr Cortez hasn't arrived yet."

I sat down on my chair. Mike was sitting next to me.

He was obsessed with me. Asking me out for dinner practically everyday… doesn't he realise I'm not interested.

"Was it really the traffic, or a late night out?" he whispered

"Shut up Mike. Traffic was heavy." I lied

"Sure sure."

As he said this three people walked in, I studied them all, all men. My eyes narrowed, body stiffened. My nail's digging into the leather of the chair. That werewolf was here, with another one. Two damn werewolves were in New York. Neither made eye contact with me. but I knew rightly that they knew I was here. But with all the humans around, we couldn't make a scene. So I turned my eyes to the other man.

Lucas Cortez wasn't what I expected. I expected some bulked out guy with a Tailor made suit with slick back hair. He was just like any ordinary guy. He was Tall, about 6 foot, short dark hair and clean shaven with glasses. I reckon if he wasn't connected to the Cortez Company he would have been a no-body. Just an everyday guy that no-one would ever remember. He was just normal. Then why had he two werewolves with him? I turned my eyes back to the other men. One caught my eye and winked. Though brown eyes? Him! The wolf from the forest. I glared at him. He just smirked at me.

While the meeting began I studied the two werewolves. Both were tall and very well built, one slightly shorter than the other. They looked like brothers. Wavy dark hair and those penetrating brown eyes. It was like they could capture you with the first glance, never letting you go.

"Miss Andrews would you like to talk about your proposal"

"Hmmmm…?"

"Miss Andrews?"

"Oh yes" I stuttered. The taller one looked like he was trying to contain his laugher.

Ignoring him I gathered my plans and stood. Discussing the range of layouts and ideas I gathered, and what I thought the building should look like, showing samples of the materials that would be suitable. The over all design I was hoping to get was something along the lines of Architects such as Tadao Ando. The Cement walls keeping the outside world out and making it private for the viewers inside. Large steel rods against Glass, a contrast I loved to use, bringing natural light into the offices.

After an hour the meeting ended. The final plan was being drawn up. Mr Cortez was discussing business with the director. I could feel the eyes of the two werewolves watching me closely. Trying to ignore them I gathered my plans and files. I could hear Mike lingering beside me, as if he wanted to say something. Two guesses on what it was about. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned. Mike was standing there smiling. I resisted a sigh.

"Yes Mike?"

"What you doing tonight?" He quizzed "Fancy dinner?"

"Sorry I've plans." Does he ever give up?

I turned back to what I was doing, using my senses to detect the movement of the other werewolves.

"Thank you Mr. Cortez for working with us" The director spoke happily.

Big money was involved with the Cortez's. They were rumoured to be the largest company known in America, possibly even the world.

"It's my pleasure."

I watched as the three men left. The two werewolves staring back at me as they walked away. One studying me as if I'd turn evil any minute while the other was smiling, winking as he walked past.

Weird! How did they know I was here?

* * *

6:00pm

Best known time to Man-kind. The time, were man feels relieved, calm and relaxed. My favourite time of the day, the time when I can leave, head home and put my feet up. I left the building carefully watching out for the two werewolves I saw earlier. None where about. Questions kept popping out of my head, how did they know about me? They didn't seem to be shocked? I've never met another female werewolf only male, the one who bit me and now them two. How many of us were out there? Returning to my apartment on 135th street/ Lenox Avenue, New York, It was a simple two bedroom apartment, kitchen/living room and bathroom. Who needed a large house? It was only me. I stopped wanting to get married when I was bitten. Children and family was out of the question now. No human would understand me now. I wasn't normal.

5 years ago I escaped; 7 years ago I was bitten. It was during the time I lived in England. I had just finished university, and was looking for work. The night it happened I was out with friends. We used to meet up every week since we left, trying to keep in touch. I was returning to my flat I had rented during my time in Edinburgh. I was coming home from the pub slightly drunk after a few drinks. I never would cut through alley ways, but this night I did. The night of all nights I had to cut through the alley way. That when he got me. He came from behind, I didn't realise until it was too late, and I was on the ground with him on top of me. I remember trying to scream, trying to pull him off of me, but he was to strong. Gasping when pain shot through my shoulder. I remember the burning sensation from the bite. The last thing I saw was the wolf walking behind a dumpster.

I'm not sure how long I had been out. Hours, days, weeks or even months. When I finally pulled through I felt like I was dying. Everything in my body ached. I didn't want to move for the thought of more pain running throughout my body. Trying to gather as much strength I had. I lifted my hot and heavily swollen eye lids trying to focus on my surroundings. The pain shot through my head making me blackout again.

The next time I awoke, there wasn't so much pain. I refused to respond, wanting to go back to dream land. Reality was a bitch. Opening my eyes I was facing bars… my brain was trying to recollect what had happened. I didn't remember bars. As I was coming through my sight widened realising I was in a cage. Coughing I sat up. Something moved to the right of me. I heard footsteps coming closer, heavily breathing and the stench coming from the source. I spun round facing a man. He kept watching me, watching every move I made. I shifted myself so I was leaning far away from the man.

"Don't be afraid"

"W-w-where am I?" I croaked.

"You're here with me."

"Why am I in pain?"

"You're changing… I can't let you out on till you co-operate."

"Changing to what?" I paused for him to answer, seeing he wasn't going to say anything I spoke again, this time pleading "I'll co-operate please let me out."

"I can't"

"Please"

"Sorry"

"Then why am I changing?"

He gave me a long questioning look.

Do you remember what happened?"

What did he mean…I sat there confused falling in and out on concuss.

"The dog" was all I could manage.

"Not dog… werewolf…me."

"What?"

"You heard me"

My hand shot to my shoulder feeling the huge lumps under my skin.

That man bit me…. as my brain tried to digest this my body went into lock down. I curled up whimpering, pleading for him to let me go. He kept saying he couldn't, that I was special, and that I'd be with him.

As his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Questions**

-ring- -ring- -ring- -ring-

I answered the phone knowing fully well who it was…my mother. After I disappear they set out a search warrant. The police never found me. I was declared dead after a year until one day my mother opens the front door and there I stood. She thought she was hallucinating. I remember her screaming and then finally passing out. I was put into therapy to help me get through my ordeal. Like that did much good, I'm still being haunted by my dreams, still trying to cut the poison out of me.

When I did finally managed to accept my fate, I took control of my life. I did a lot of research into the werewolf myth, trying to find some compassion into this 'disease'. I looked at everything. I also researched into normal wolves. Trying to find a link, or something that could save me, I never found it. A year after my return I moved to New York and got a job. My family weren't happy about me wanting to be thousands of miles away. They knew I had changed mentally and physically, thinking it was me trying to get through all of this. I knew I was different, I couldn't live in their happy family little world, and now here I am today, taking control of my life.

"Hello?"

"Elizabeth, good your there, I got worried."

Yeah, yeah that's all you ever say.

"How are you dear?"

"Good. My Design is being finalised this week."

"That's good dear."

This is how our conversations always started. Both trying to sound interested in each others lives. After my 'ordeal' I isolated myself. I had nothing in common with them. I tried and they tried to make conversation but neither where interested. We just kept in contact to make sure the other person was still alive. After nearly half an hour of this, mum said good bye and hung up.

It was fall, time when the cold nights grew colder. I sat in my sweat pants and jumper on the couch in my living room staring at the mindless television screen. My head kept going back to the werewolves. I needed to know how they found me. I would have to talk to them next time I bump into them. I wasn't sure myself when that would be.

Silent cries, nails digging, red liquid, snarling… I shot up trying to catch my breath. Another nightmare! I had fallen asleep on the couch. The clock said 6.35 am. At least I hadn't had long to get ready for work.

* * *

As I entered my Office floor the smell it me. A growl erupted from my throat. That damn werewolf was back. As I walked to my office I kept my eyes peeled for him. His scent had gone east so I headed north. I entered my office and well look there the werewolf sat with that wavy hair and brown eyes. What the hell am I thinking? Shuddering at my ridiculous thoughts I snapped.

"What the hell do you want?"

He turned and grinned at me.

"You!"

I glared at him not sure if this was a trick or not.

"The last werewolf who said that, nearly died. Who's to say I wouldn't do that to you?"

Smirking he returned my question with a question of his own.

"Why is a Mutt in New York? Do you not know that this is pack land."

"Mutt who? Pack what?"

"Did the mutt that bit you explain the circumstances of the werewolf community?"

"Well if he did I would have a fucking clue on what you are on about"

"My bad" grinning again. "Me and my father, the guy you seen me with yesterday, well we are part of the pack. We have only came across another like you. So when we caught your sent we had to find you, to see if you would be willing to join our pack?"

"Is this some sort of cult?" my eyes narrowing, not wanting to trust this guy.

"Ha, Ha no. Pack wolves are superior to the mutts, Mutt are loners, and we need to keep them in check."

"So I'm a mutt?"

"Not if your willing to join. The Pack will keep you safe from the mutts. You know what one would do to you if one came across you?"

"Play tea parties and eat fairy cake?"

"Ha cute! Wish they would, they will rape you or even kill you."

"So what do you mean you came across another one like me?"

"Ah I think we should talk about all this another time. Your friend is coming."

As he finished, the door knocked and entered Mike.

"Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No, Mike…" I paused not knowing the werewolves name.

"Nick Sorrentino"

"Yes, Nick was just leaving."

Mike just stared at the two of us, probably feeling jealous. Ha maybe he will even take the hint.

"Well, here's my number and address if you want to talk about joining us."

With that he left. Mike was quiet for a second watching Nick leave.

"So, Mike what do you want?"

"Oh, yes…ummm….do you have to file for the Newton project?"

Returning home, I was exhausted. I was running around all day trying to get my final design in, mike questioning me on who that guy was. I never had time to study the address Nick Sorrentino gave me. To be honest I had forgotten all about it. Throwing my blazer on the chair, the piece of paper fell out of it. I just stared at it for a moment wondering if I should find out about this 'Pack', Nick had said they had found someone else like me… what had he meant by that? Was I different from the rest?

Picking the piece of paper up, I studied it

Stonehaven

Wilton Grove Lane

Bear Valley,

Syracuse, NY, 13876.

New York state, I had to go there to find my answers. Fine I'll arrange time off and then someone can explain to me how my life turned out like this! I want to know everything about this Pack and these Mutts.

I'll find out soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Im really worried about this chapter as liz is meeting the pack for the first time. i really tried to get everyone in to character. hope you like it. **

**Meet**

Landing in Syracuse-Hancock International Airport, my nerves where starting to get to me. Hell I'm not a great flyer; I tend to void flying at all costs. You should have seen me on my big adventure to America; I still pity the flight attendance. I wish Mr Sorrentino gave me a number, so they could have picked me up. But, then again would they have picked a lowly mutt up? I had to go to them. There was no way round it.

Walking toward the car rental agency I couldn't help noticing the number of werewolf scents I could smell, very faint of course but they were still there. This had me trembling slightly. How many where in this pack? …Would they eat me alive? This is why I decided to rent a car. I wasn't sure on how long I was going to be here and this way I would be able to leave when things got hairy! I also would have to buy a bloody map. Yeah I got the address but I had no idea how to get there.

I don't know how many times I had to stop and ask for directions even with that bloody map. People didn't seem to know where Stonehaven was, they just roughly directed me to Bear Valley. I was now at the point of ripping the bloody map a part, but it wouldn't have done much good, but it would have felt so good. I was on Highway 81. All I know from the map I had to go on Highway 81 and take the turn off saying Bear Valley. Once I got on this road I felt deep down inside of me, like I was being pulled by some invisible force telling me where to go, so I trusted my instincts and decided to follow it.

Some time later I nearly missed my destination if I hadn't have read the sign above the huge gates 'Stonehaven' it said, written in cast iron. I drove up slowly along the narrow lane which should lead me up to the house…or cave? I couldn't help but smell the faint scent of apple blossoms? What a beautiful place. The House must be surrounded by acres of forest…so heavenly!

I pulled out of my trance as I reached the house. It was a two-and-a-half-storey building built from a grey stone. It towered over me, which made me feel very vulnerable. What made me feel anxious about this place was what lay behind these four walls. The powerful stench of werewolf consumed me. I felt the urge to change and run. I wanted to chase rabbits and deer, lie in the sun surrounded by others like me. This was the first time I ever felt this way. I had always felt like an outcast but here I was already feeling like I was part of something, this is what struck me most of all. Was I ready for this?

I slowly walked up to the door, just seconds before I knocked the door swung opened. The person was…wow….no other words could describe him….he was like Michelangelo's David! He stared me down with deep Blue eyes…which did I mention where wow? That was until he opened his mouth.

"What the fuck do you want?" he practically screamed in my ear with that heavy Louisiana drawl. Such a charmer! If he kept talking like that his brain would soon explode.

"Umm..."

"Well answer me"

"A…"

"What the hell do ……?" The man stiffened and I could see his nostrils flare. He glared and without a word he stormed off, leaving me hanging at the front door. He certainly wasn't happy to see me. If looks could kill, I'd defiantly be dead by now.

While I waited for someone to come back, I tried to hone in on my senses of what was surrounding me. I could here people talking out back. I think that man was arguing with a woman from what I could make out. There were people upstairs whispering as well. All I could smell around me was the earthly forest …talk about bring nature into your house.

I was too busy looking around me I didn't notice Sorrentino coming towards me

"Ha you made it!" Sorrentino smiled. "Everyone is waiting for you out back. You can talk to them all first then Jeremy wants to have a chat with you alone."

"Alone?" I squeaked, remembering the Blonde-haired guy.

"Ha-ha Jeremy's nothing like Clay, and from the look of it you have already met Clay, he likes you really" Sorrentino grinned.

That's an understatement right there.

As we walked down the hallway, Sorrentino was buzzing, if he could, I reckon he'd be bouncing all over the walls by now. How can he be this excited? Me on the other hand …well you can guess how I'm feeling; I've been screaming bloody murder all day. We walked out onto what looked like a porch, where 3 men sat. The other werewolf from the meeting was there, Sorrentino's father, There was a guy standing further back from the rest, he sort of looked out of place, like he didn't belong here, he just curtly nodded at me and turned back to study the forest and finally the man sitting in the middle of it all, with long black hair, he looked like he had Japanese or Korean heritage in him. My wolfish side registered him as the alpha male. This must be Jeremy the leader of this Cult.

There was a deathly silence as everyone watched me, until Nick burst out in a cheery voice. Maybe the deathly silence was just my imagination.

"Everyone this is Elizabeth Andrews, Elizabeth this is everyone"

"Really, call me Liz" I half-heartedly smiled.

There was another long period of silence. The man named Jeremy, didn't even look up from whatever he was reading.

"Welcome to Stonehaven. May I ask you who your maker was?" Jeremy finally spoke.

I turned and looked at Sorrentino for support, which he only smiled and nodded, for me to talk.

"I never got his name, if that's what you mean. To be honest I don't remember much from them days. I've kind of blocked most of it out." I lied. Wow great start. I knew I was going to get questioned about this later.

The man, Sorrentino's father got off his chair and walked until he was standing in front of me in which he pulled me into one massive bear hug.

"Welcome to our home, Elizabeth, sorry Liz. My name's Antonio. I'm sure you know by now I'm Nick's father."

"Aren't you a little bit young to be his father?" I said looking at the two.

"All part of the wolf gene my dear, I get to be a father and still get to keep my roguish good looks." He grinned baring his teeth, trying to intimate me.

I smiled back baring my teeth also, showing I wouldn't back down to anything.

"Wow Jer, I love this girl already, she can stand her own ground! Oh and the man with the weird taste in clothes over there is Marsten." Antonio said before returning back to where he was sitting beside the alpha.

"Yes, Antonio I can speak for myself….Hello I'm Karl Marsten, Funny I've been to New York plenty of times, and never have I once came across you."

Karl Marsten was much unexpected. He was well trimmed and had tidy clothes which looked like I could never afford. I just smiled politely back and said "Well I like to stay invisible from most people."

Suddenly all our heads whipped round to the forest. Deep inside we could all hear a woman, calling back to whom ever was charging at us like a raving bull. Antonio and Martsen stood facing the forest, standing guard, while Nick pulled me in behind him, protecting me. Jeremy however just sat continuing to read. The Blonde man's figure came out of the forest sending dagger my way.

"What the fuck is that mutt still doing here?" he spat out.

"Clay leave her alone, Jeremy wants to talk to her." A women call out behind him.

Antonio and Karl pulled Clay back preventing him coming any further. Nick held his grip on me tighter pulling me closer to him. Jeremy turned to Clay and spoke out in a calm voice

"Clay get inside now, Elizabeth is my guest and I prevent you from doing harm. Elena, go with him."

Antonio and Karl let go of Clay who scowled at me as he passed Nick and I. Elena sent apologetic looks to Nick as she chased after him. Deep inside the house I could hear objects crashing, and a child crying?

Nick turned to me. His eyes read all. He was worried, worried about me.

"Are you ok, Liz?"

"Yeah…I'm fine" I stammered.

"What chewed on his bone?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone for leaving it so long to update. A family member died and I just wasn't in the right state of mind to write anything. Sadly this is shorter than the other chapters. I felt bad for leaving it so long to update so I'm putting up what I had written. I was going to add more to it but it can wait till the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Explanation**

Antonio laughed at my comment. "Seriously we gotta keep her, that's just Clay for you. He tends to not like people very much. In fact since you're a stranger and a mutt, he probably loathes you right now. Best stay away from him for a bit, if I were you"

I could have sworn I heard Clay grunt back in the house, as Antonio made his comment.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Nick grinned at his father's approval as Jeremy turned to everyone and spoke, or ordered I should say.

"I'd like to speak to Elizabeth now in private; the rest of you can go and start making dinner."

At the word dinner my stomach growled, Jeremy smiled softly at me.

"I won't keep you too long."

As everyone left Nick turned, smiling and winked at me. His Father slapped him on the back of the head and told him to keep moving. Once everyone was out of ear shot, Jeremy turned to look at me.

"Sit down Elizabeth."

I immediately sat down. I believe my wolf side followed these orders. Jeremy was Alpha and I felt obliged to follow anything he said.

"Now can you tell me the truth, please?"

Ah shit he knew I was lying!

"Ah… I honestly don't know what he was called. I do remember what happened; my dreams won't let me forget." I murmured

"Do you remember what he looked liked?"

"In wolf form… brown fur, that's all I remember. In human I'd say he was bulk and tall…and stupid." Mumbling at the last word.

"Where did this happen?" Jeremy continued as he ignored my last remark.

"Edinburgh"

"I'll get Elena to check the dossier, we usually keep track of mutts and where they go. So if there where any human killings sited in the area we'd know who to look for."

It all seemed complicated to me. This Pack had to basically prevent these mutts from killing anyone. Why did they not help me then?

Jeremy seemed to notice my distress.

"I'm Sorry Elizabeth; we were not able help to you at the time." Jeremy seemed sincere in his comment.

"Nothing you can do about that now."

"I'd like you to consider becoming part of this pack. Has Nick mentioned to you why, we have contacted you?"

"He just said that I was different, than the rest of you. Why is that?"

"Typical Nick! Have you noticed how very few female werewolves you have met?"

"Hardly I was to busy being all caught up in all this Testosterone" The look Jeremy gave me, made me hang me head like a naughty puppy and apologise "Sorry, No I never thought about it."

"With werewolves you can only be a hereditary werewolf or a made one. With Hereditary werewolves, only male can be produced. The werewolf gene can not pass down through females. There has been tries throughout many generations to create a female werewolf but none of the women survived until Elena. There was one before you that was made. Her name was Sandra Bauer; she was killed in the end, by a secret operation for collecting and studying supernatural's. So technically you are now the second made female werewolf to survive."

"Sandra Bauer… she died? Well of course she had too; she's been missing for over, 6 years now."

Jeremy simply nodded.

"Wow, how did she become one?"

"That's a long story, we may explain one day. Elena was kidnapped by humans for experimentation. A man named Tyrone Winsloe was part of this. They had designed an underground laboratory, encaging their subjects. The pack and members from the interracial council were able to rescue Elena and a few of the prisoners.

"Tyrone Winsloe…Winsloe, Winsloe. Where have I heard that name? Oh my god a few years ago that man came too our company, wanting the firm to design this large underground building, of course I wasn't there at the time. But I've heard of it... Wait what's the interracial council?"

Jeremy shook his head in surprise

"Pity we didn't have you 6 years earlier, we could have done with your help for gaining access to the site."

"Yeah but you're forgetting, I was currently in exposed at that time, let alone on another continent."

"Sadly, yes. To your question, the interracial council is a group of supernatural beings"

"What you mean vampires, witches, ghosts?"

"Well yes, there are also half demons and necromancers to take into consideration as well"

"Half demons?" I squeaked, that didn't sound good.

"Yes, they have a human mother but their father is a demonic force."

Things just got weirder.

"Right besides us, there are vampires out there sucking people's blood, necromancers raising the dead, witches sighting spells and ghost haunting old homes?"

"And more."

"More? Right ok."

Jeremy was silence after that, I think he must have thought all this information was to much for me to handle for the time being, and don't get me wrong it was. I now have to start worrying about monsters that hid in my closet, or even under my bed. But, for now neither of us spoke. Jeremy turned to stare at the forest, lost in his own thoughts. I myself had my own thoughts to think about.

Second female werewolf, vampires and other creatures existed, things have just gotten stranger. I had to join this pack, my life depended on it, I don't want to be killed by mutts. As I was contemplating this, Antonio came out to say dinner was ready. My thoughts were soon lost in the unknown as the sound of my stomach growled.

Some things just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ahhh sorry guys ive left it so so long to update i hope you forgive me lol.. anyways here you go. its summer now so im gonna try and update more.**

**Home**

When I entered the house, Blondie was sitting on the sofa with his arm around the woman glaring at me, again. The women completely ignored the man, studying me intensely. From the look of it, that was the reason why he was scowling.

Dinner was awkward. Clay or whatever, just continued to glare until the woman turned to look at him, noticing this, she nudged him with her elbow. He sent a deathly glare at her, which changed to a look which defiantly defined the sexual tension between the two.

The woman turned to face me again. She gave me a polite smile and spoke

"Hi, welcome to Stonehaven"

She seemed genuine.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you."

"My names Elena as you probably already know and this psychopathic man here is Clay."

Lovely term she used, that's....uh welcoming!

When she spoke of him, he just looked away and grunted.

"Nice to meet you too Clay." I said softly, to afraid to speak confidently to him.

"Sorry about earlier, Clay isn't fond of strangers on our land, especially ones of our kind. He can be a tad bit stubborn."

During dinner, they dropped another bomb shell about the people I heard upstairs, Elena and Clays children Kathryn and Logan. I never knew I could have children having this 'disease'. I thought that whole fantasy was long gone. Kathryn interested me a bit. Since both parents where Werewolves, would she be one too? Then there was Jamie Vegas the one and only. Friends from the company loved watching her show, that's all they ever talked about, Jamie Vegas could contact the dead, and guess what it's all true. Jamie Vegas is a Necromancer. Marsten had to leave through out the meal, saying he had to meet up with someone, from the sound of it, it was someone important.

As dinner finished everyone got up to leave, Jeremy and Jamie took the children upstairs for a nap. Jamie was leaving in the morning to fly to Los Angeles to continue on with her tour around the west coast. Elena and Clay had gone out for a run, and from the all the tension earlier, to let of some 'steam'. So it was just Nick, Antionio and I sitting in the study. Antionio was telling me past stories about everyone, probably trying to make me feel more welcome in the pack, if I knew bits about their lives. Every once in a while Nick groaned complaining about the stories his father was saying about him. it was adorable.

"Antonio, _Father_ quit it she wouldn't want to know about that" Nick complained.

"But, I'm sure Liz would love to here about your mishap with -"

"STOP NOW. Do not go any further. Come on Liz" Nick said while grabbing my hand and trialling me out of the study.

"But, I'd love to here what he was going to say"

"No, no you don't. Come on, how about a run? I haven't had a run since my first encounter with you."

I laughed as Nick led me out of the house and into the darkness of the wood's, Nick disappeared off toward a thicket of branches while I went the other direction. I had a nagging feeling this was all too surreal. I was meant to be on my own and now I have a pack. A possible family now who could maybe love me the way I am. Nick was too surreal. He gave a crap about me. I was contemplating all these mixed thoughts around my head, when I heard Nick whining outside the bush I was hidden in. I chuckled at his impatience then I stripped down to change.

I jumped out of the bushes thinking I would at least scare the hell out of Nick, but he was no where to be seen. I tried sniffing for him, but there were too many tracks to follow from. The forest was silence bar from the odd noise coming from small mammals running around. Damn Nick!

I heard something creep up behind me, they were downwind so I couldn't sniff out who it was, thinking it was Nick I turn around ready to pounce. When I caught the first glimpse of Golden Fur, I froze, Clay! He looked at me quizzingly, until he began to growl. Sending me a warning. telling me to back off and leave. He really didn't like me.

He continued to growl, I refused to move, so he growled some more. I tried to stand my ground, pulling my ear back against my head and growling straight back, but with the wolf side, I could feel Clay being much stronger in the hierarchy, I could feel myself beginning to quaver. As Clay started to advance on me, both Elena and Nick jumped out of the thicket of branches. Elena growled at Clay, telling him to back off, but he only ignored her. Nick came over and stood in front of me as if to protect me. Clay gave a look to Nick stating the fact that he was higher up in the pack than he was. Sensing Nick backing down, I walked in front of Nick, as if I was protecting him, staring at Clay straight in the eye, trying to hold my place within this pack. Both Elena and Nick froze in shock, Clay however questioned my motif and huffed walking away.

Elena tore after Clay, after giving me a look stating I was lucky Clay didn't rip my head off. To be honest my heart was going to beat it's way out of my chest and kill me, before Clay even lifted a claw to my face. I could feel my body beginning to shake not from the fear but from the adrenaline, that still rushed through my veins. The Blood was still pumping so fast I couldn't hear Nick come up beside me, until I felt his cold damp nose hit the side of my nuzzle, knocking me out of my trance.

I turned and looked at him. The look he gave me was if he was smirking. Why would he find that so funny? I could have got ripped to shreds! God! Snorting I turned away and began running in the direction I could hear water trickling. From behind me I could hear Nick's pads of his paws, beating along the earth as he chased after me.


End file.
